roversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sovereignty of Vos
The Vers Empire is a human regime on Vers, one of the few terrestrial worlds of Soliar System. It is in the form of an autonomous absolute monarchy under the leadership of a single household. The Crowned Emperor or Empress of Vers holds absolute power over their subjects, sometimes alongside their next of kin. Supplementing the Imperial Family's administration are the Orbital Knights consisted of (in descending order) counts/countesses, viscounts/viscountesses, barons/baronesses '''and '''knights/dames. Being the second top position in the government, counts are conferred upon most of the monarch's power and may practice such authority on their clans as they see fit. Each clans are bestowed with a military force, and each of them possess their own specialty in strategic combat such as terrain combat, aerial combat, planetary defense, space warfare, armored vehicle warfare, urban warfare, tunnel warfare, etc. Due to participating in the Earth-Mars Wars (1999-2016 Earth year) a few clans have inevitably obtained some extent of understanding in naval warfare given the fact that Vers is known to lack oceanic bodies. Initially comprised of around 40 clans, many have either merged with each other or lost during wars. At present, only 3 clans including the imperial clan have survived. Earth is the de facto enemy of the Vers Empire. There is an indication that the discontent was vastly one-sided, and only because of their decades of conflict had the contempt become mutual. This strong bias against Earth while extreme in nature acts as an effective political drive. The Vers people has been thoroughly educated from early age to hold a negative view of Earth both in respect to their historical stance with the neighboring planet and in preparation of another possible war. They prefer to address themselves as Versians ''and their Earth-born counterparts ''Terrans in order to emphasize racial difference, in addition to their elitist attitude towards anyone and anything non-Versian. The Vers Empire was formed when a famine manifested in the first generation of Martian settlers right after the collapse of the Earth-backed provisional government on Mars. This in turn led to the Mars-wide reconstruction of social hierarchy, unifying the colony under a feudal society. The newfound state is held together by the existence of the Aldnoah Drive, an extraterrestrial technology that seemingly functions without the need of physical fuel but instead relies on a sentient host's life force (without drawing energy away from said creature thus both the 'engine' and 'fuel' are sustained). Aldnoah technology was said to be found in every alien construction that were discovered on the Earth's moon. One notable building was the massive Hypergate that was responsible for the settlement on Vers, and ultimately the creation of the Vers Empire. ＨＩＳＴＯＲＹ 1947: The Cold War The end of the Second Global War have resulted the Global League's disbandment, replaced by the Unified Globe whose vision was to protect the world from further all-out conflict. This vision was challenged by the two remaining "supercountries" namely the United States of America and the Soviet Republics. The two antagonistic countries both had different goals for economic freedom and were prepared for an armed opposition, although they were prohibited from declaring war on each other. A few months later, unwarranted Soviet troops at the German capital too close to the western division were shot by American soldiers, assuming their presence as part of an incoming night assault. Because of the incident, the United States and the Soviet Republics waged an all-out war lasting for 7 years, regardless of being threatened with diplomatic isolation by the Unified Globe. The outcome of the war witnessed the evacuation of Hawaii and Central Asia as means of countering the fallout across said areas. This has made the supercountries subject to be embargoed by more than a hundred nations worldwide. Meanwhile, the Unified Globe had been dissolved and United Earth, a new globalist organization, was found. It was then when ownership and manufacture of nuclear weapons were outlawed. Naturally, both the United States and the Soviet Republics were confiscated of half of their ordinances. Space Phase As part of an effort to calculate the hazard of the radioactive zones on Earth, the United States and new Slavic-Balkan Republics, given the opportunity to compensate the damage that resulted from their war, were appointed to create a technology for radioactive detection purposes with their combined funding. Together, the USA and the Republics found the North American and Slavic Territories Space Agency (NASSA) and launched the Apollo Missions. The Calling The Apollo Missions saw a number of satellite observatories being launched to the Earth's orbit with 100% success rate. Satisfied with their achievement, the United Earth formed the idea of exploring and then colonizing the Moon striving to construct a lunar observatory on its surface. As a result, NASSA was tasked with human lunar expeditions. A team of scientists was scheduled to be launched to the Moon in the wake of 1973. Two hours after landing on lunar surface, the astronauts began to divide in smaller groups to locate and secure a suitable area for quick colonization. Trekking the lunar valleys, the scientist astronauts were ushered to a massive crater where something from afar attracted their attention. This event would fall to the discovery of the dubbed Hypergate. After unearthing the so-called Aldnoah Drive (according to the Apollo astronauts) the idea to build colonial settlements on Mars came to fruition, eliminating the original plan to colonize the Earth's Moon. The decision was made by the United Earth to overcome the mass refugee influx in the Slavic-Balkan Republics due to the fallout on mainland Asia, given that the Aldnoah Drive - a power requiring no energy source - if mass produced would greatly contribute to the colonization process in terms of time and resource. In a study back on Earth, one scientist astronaut reportedly could perform an ability to summon a wormhole during the Apollo 17 findings, enabling the astronauts to travel across space evidenced by their arrival on the Red Planet to which they found ruins of Aldnoah technology. Among the experiments conducted with astronaut subject, other notable capabilities were activating & disabling Aldnoah-dependent machines on command and his comprehension of Aldnoah's properties. Possibly the most remarkable of his traits was his change of personality, along with a vast knowledge of Aldnoah and its properties, despite experiencing no major psychological stimuli prior to the discovery during Apollo 17. Medical professionals concluded that the alteration to astronaut's person was the result of direct physical contact with the alien artifacts, and named it as the "Aldnoah Factor". Segregation Because of his research in Aldnoah, in 1978 the astronaut who became the first to make contact with the alien artifact was awarded a position in the UE as Governor of Mars Settlement Administration. His reign would see the development of the Martian colony and the intake of fallout refugees. Voluntary migrants were also common as the colonial program was promoted on Earth in hopes of creating employment opportunities to its populace. Soon after, the Martian settlements in comparison had three fifths to that of the Earth's population, witnessing further increase in the following years. In light of this, United Earth would subject its commodity items meant for shipment to the colony under heavy taxation, causing difficulty to Martians in acquiring Earth-made produce. Besides lacking resource variety, contacting Earth was limited to official business only. Granted, Martians were driven to undergo bureaucratic procedures simply for keeping touch with acquaintances and relatives. The Governor reached for the United Earth so to improve the settlers' lifestyle, however his calls for assistance would sometimes never be answered. According to the UE, the hydroponic facilities across the settlements would (theoretically) provide ample sources for oxygen, food, and medicine by relying solely on Aldnoah technology - this only negated the desired effect on the Martian populace whom had become more desperate. In a chain of events, the UE prioritized Earth's recovery and in 1981 shifted the responsibility of maintaining the colony to the Martian government, denying its involvement in the colony's affairs. The settlers subsequently succumbed to panic. Enter the Phoenix The Great Collapse of the Earth-led administration on Mars became the manifest of a feudal era in the Martian colony. Food distribution in the colonies was heavily regulated by powerful clans (larger influence equaled to more control over upkeep). As there was a considerable difference of crops-livestock ratio in the colony, meat was predominantly scarce and its affordability would lever to the inhabitants' individual social class. Meat was, of course, easily accessible to citizens with better social standing. The Martian community was ranked into a tiered hierarchy, specifically in three classes. From the lowest to highest, these levels were known as the Third-''class (called later on as ''Second-''class), ''Working-''class, and the ''Priority-''class. Each class is suited with certain types of citizens: # Priority-class #* Imperial chiefs of affairs; noble-born citizens including the family of the Governor # Working-class #* civil servants # Second-class #* Union workers; laborers As such, many Martian citizens tend to prefer working under the administration. Shortly before its transformation into an empire, the Vers Federation was the only organized movement found in the Martian settlement though it held a small influence in the population. Albeit in the span of five years after the Great Collapse, it was able to unite the clans without major resistance and thus reorganized itself to the present-day Vers Empire, revolving around the Imperial Family's administration. In accordance to what the Governor claimed to be a calling from the ancient Aldnoah civilization, the Empire renamed their planet and crowned the Governor as their first emperor. In that regard, every generation of the imperial family members would bear the name "Vers" before their hereditary surname. During the First Emperor's reign, his firstborn the Crown Prince took advantage of his authority to realize his vision of returning the citizens to Earth, however in the form of subjugating the planet and its inhabitants - the Terrans - to their rule. Circa 1985 Earth year, he assembled the imperial chiefs, dissolved his father's administration, and formed the Orbital Knighthood to assist in arming their clans for conquest. Moreover, the Prince successfully shifted the Versians' concern towards conquering Earth, fueling their anger by blaming the Terrans' past decisions for the crisis on Vers. Using his past connections during the colonial years, the Prince was able to lead the Empire to an industrial revolution. It was with the power of Aldnoah that the Empire's industrial sector could hasten their progress without penalties. Versian engineers were ultimately able to weaponize Aldnoah for military purposes. As such, the Empire was able to guarantee the establishment of a military for its clans. As Versian machinery relied on Aldnoah drives alone, maintaining their power was practically a nonexistent concern. Several underground quarries were made across the Arabia Terra continent for mining metals, and these quarries when exhausted were then urbanized for habitation. Harvested minerals were refined into construction materials for both civilian and military assets. In this regard, the Vers Empire were able to create a second Hypergate modeled after its lunar counterpart. Despite this modernization progress, Versian laborers were typically not rewarded for their work. Second-class Versians were entirely conditioned to gratify a sort of national desire in the form of conquering Earth and its resources. As such, Second-class citizens experienced the highest mortality rate among the Vers society. Signs of insurrection would be noticed immediately by military enforcers through networks of confidants, hence rebellion was all but a rare occurrence in the Empire. In only less than an Earth year, after they have been established as armed forces the 40 clans of Vers steered its navies into the Hypergate's portal; to Earth. The original Hypergate on the Earth's moon, upon their arrival, was found to have been surrounded by Earth's lunar facilities which were swiftly captured by the Empire. With Terran hostages at their mercy, Vers transmitted its first broadcast to the United Earth since the Great Collapse and deliberately featured the execution of their hostages - a clear act to provoke war. ''Ascension clapping "I, the Crown Prince, hereby ascend to the throne of Vers upon the Emperor my father's abdication and swear that henceforth shall my life be bound in service to Father Vers." clapping, gradually settling down followed by a long pause "Once upon a time, ..." was heard in the audience, rippling into laughter "... our lifeless planet, this '''desolate' world, was a realm of the ancients. An unknown race of higher beings that existed three millenniums ago -- ...'' "-- for what many would conceive as a random encounter, but instead it was that fateful moment that mankind knew He was to be the successor of their power -- ... "-- the Collapse, the supposed protectors of our survival '''LEFT us HERE to DIE '''for the sake of keeping the Earth's comforts to themselves. -- ... "-- The ignorant Terrans '''ASSURED' us that our newfound calling could let us EAT and BREATHE Aldnoah!"'' roars, followed by unintelligible chanting "Though I see your enthusiasm, there is yet a reason to call for revenge. For you see my fellow citizens - my fellow Versians - revenge is not necessary. It is not necessary. As '''FOR WHAT REASON' do we have to be frustrated when our people exist because of the calling of the ancients? Is it not apparent that we have been carefully selected to be set apart and become a new race of mankind? -- ...'' "-- There is no doubt that we are pregnant with feelings - sensations - of discomfort. Anxiety. But the strongest of them all: e'xcitement'. It was by the will of Aldnoah that we inherit its power, and let it serve to strengthen humanity. But it was also by the will of Aldnoah that some of those in our race '''do not deserve' this power because of their self-inflicted stupidity '''and '''selfishness. -- ...'' ... ... ... ''-- applaud while the Emperor's speech continues'' "... '''on the Terrans! They will FEED on their own words; they will KNEEL for their mistake; they will SOAK the Earth's soil with their blood, and on that very soil we will PLANT the future of Father Vers!"' ''from the audience becoming louder ... In the inferno Given the unexpected return of the Martian colony, the United Earth was slow to mobilize their military forces, oftentimes experiencing regression in weapons development due to constant trade disputes. Granted as the Earth nations was told to believe the Mars colonization program was hijacked by extrajudicial corporations-cum-armed terrorists. Garrisoning problems aside, the UE's forces were at a significant positional disadvantage to the Vers Empire as Versian navies literally surrounded the Earth in its mesosphere as well as the difference in technology tier. In their amusement, the Empire delayed its descent on the planet later until 1999 Earth year - nine years since arrival. The First Earth-Mars War (1999-2000) practically began with the landing of Versian scouts on East Asia and the Middle East at coordinates 30°34′N 130°58′E and 29°12′N 47°25′E respectively. Such act, in spite of Vers' military might, was designed to coerce the United Earth particularly into mobilizing their navies and armies to the occupied areas. This in turn would benefit Vers' Orbital Knights as to study their enemies' movements. Facing multiple waves of troops and ships for many months, the Vers scouting forces nonetheless proved infallible in their defense. The Earth nations would begin to steadily lose their forces, driven to the extent of forming intercontinental coalitions to combine their military strength. Despite the circumstances, the Knights easily subjugated several Earth nations merely through use of strategic harassment. During flow of said events in the dawn of 2000, the Slavic-Balkan Republics, being the United Earth's headquarters and one of the few remaining nations to withstand the Versian occupation, devised a hastily-assembled plan to weaken the Earth-based Vers forces. The Republics wagered on the possibility of denying their invaders' route back to Vers and armed each of its hidden nuclear warheads then launched them directly into space, the Moon being their final destination. The rockets were detected by orbiting Versian carriers above Siberia albeit initially thought to be Terran stealth fighter jets. The carrier fleet was finally alerted when the supposed enemy squadrons exited too far out of the Earth's stratosphere and deployed their fighter squadrons to intercept. The pursuing Versian fighters had reportedly faced difficulty in targeting the rockets, taking their narrow build into account. Regardless, only a number of rockets were able to reach the lunar surface and none have delivered a direct hit to the Hypergate (which at the time was transporting Versian assets to Vers). However, the explosions on the Moon were enough to create noticeable seismic activity, causing a chain reaction which resulted in overloading the Hypergate while it was operational leading to its loss. In conjunction, the abrupt halt to the lunar Hypergate during its activation stemming from its destruction grossly distorted the Earth's and Moon's tidal exertion to each other, stacking tremendously to the prior moonquakes from the impact of the Terran rockets. It resulted to the Moon was literally ripped away and towards the Earth's surface. The Second Emperor, who took residence on the lunar surface throughout the war, was killed in the process. This major event be known as "Heaven's Fall". = (this is a draft so consider it incomplete) = Category:All Category:Factions